A Mudblood's Kiss
by zoeyfish99
Summary: Draco and Hermione's relationship and how Ron and Harry react
1. Chapter 1

A Mudblood's Kiss

"You foul loathsome evil little cockroach!" Hermione barked at Draco's immaculate snow-white face. Within moments her fist was flying right for his pointed nose, until she could no longer stop her infuriated arm. It hit him square in the nose and he crouched down in such agony, his pearl like hair shielding his pain stricken face. Hermione couldn't believe what she had done. She felt a sick satisfaction rush through her blood and into her heart. At that moment Draco slowly lifted his head up and looked right at Hermione through his tortured eyes. They both felt something that they had never felt before. It wasn't anger, or hate, or jealousy, but they didn't know what it was. All they knew was that it was there and it was pulling them closer by the second like a magnet. They couldn't stop themselves from inching ever so slowly towards each other's faces. Finally, Hermione couldn't take the anticipation any longer. She reached out and this time, she didn't punch him the face, but instead grabbed him by the collar of his robes and pulled his lips onto hers. It was unlike anything either of them had ever felt before. All the hate, all the anger was washed away and replaced with a hunger for love. Her hand slowly sliding up his neck, and into his pure, unblemished locks of yellow hair. Adrenaline rushed through her veins and up her spine, into his lips. He invited her into his heart, and she entered without looking back. They pulled away staring right at each other, completely dumbfounded at what had just happened. Hermione cheeks were flushed, and she could see the redness spreading across his fair skin. Out of the corner of her she spotted Harry and Ron looking extremely confused and indignant. "Beat it Malfoy and stop messing with her!" Ron spat. Draco opened his mouth to respond but he had no words, for Hermione had stolen them all right from his mouth. He wasn't messing with her, what he felt was real. Hermione had a strange guilty feeling hanging over her head, so much so that she couldn't look at Harry or Ron. Her impulses kicked in again and she bolted up the hill and to the castle.

"You keep your filthy hands off of her Malfoy!" Harry threatened, and with that he grabbed Ron by the shoulder and tugged him away. "That evil prat, probably spiked her tea with love potion or something," said Ron worriedly. "Yeah or even worse put her under some sort of spell," Harry said. "Literally!" Ron spat very un-sarcastically. As Harry and Ron continued their way up the hill, they could sense Malfoy and his cronies snickering their way towards them. "Hey Potter…Weasly," Draco nodded in their direction. "What do you want?" Shouted Ron jumping at him. "Hey slow down their Weasley, You don't want to end up like Granger do you?" Crabbe and Goyle taunted. "Turns out mudbloods aren't so bad after all Ay Potter!" Said Malfoy strutting away. Ron then grabbed Harry's arm and said, "Come on Harry, let's go find Hermione before he does!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Password," the fat lady mumbled, completely uninterested. "Pig snout," Ron said rolling his eyes. "No need to be so obnoxious!" shouted the fat lady, swinging open. Harry and Ron bolted through the doorway; anxious to discover what horrific state they would find Hermione in. They turned into the common room, to find Hermione staring blankly at the wall. "Hermione, Hermione, don't worry we're going to get that rotten little toad for whatever he did to you!" Ron shouted angrily at the floor. "He, he didn't do anything", Hermione stuttered. "Hermione, don't be silly he probably spiked your tea with something or wiped your memory," Harry said pacing the common room. " I said it wasn't him!" Hermione shouted in frustration. Ron and Harry exchange looks of both confusion and disbelief. "What do you mean it wasn't him?" they both questioned in unison. "I-I kissed him…it was for real," Hermione muttered with her head down. She then burst out in tears and buried her face in her hands. "Hermione, don't cry it's not your fault, we'll take care of him," Harry said reassuringly. "No you won't! You don't understand!" Hermione bellowed as she snatched up _Magical Mysteries_ and raced up the stairs to the girl's dormitories. At that exact moment, an idea crept its way into Harry's mind. "I have an idea", he shouted waving none other than his invisibility cloak in Ron's face. At the sight of the invisibly cloak, a sly grin inched across Ron's face, and he knew exactly what Harry had in mind. "To the dungeons it is!" Ron yelped, pulling Harry excitedly through the portrait hole.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry and Ron frantically made their way down what seemed like an endless amount of staircases, until they reached the dungeons, where the Slytherin common room resided. "Now we just wait for one of the Slytherins to come down, it shouldn't be awhile", Harry said tugging Ron into a dark corner. Sure enough a few moments later a group of rowdy Slytherin boys came bounding down the corridor. "Can't wait to see the look on Malfoy's face when he finds out practically all of Hogwarts knows about his sweat little act of betrayal!" Blaise snickered. A chorus of laughter and high fives followed Blaise's comment. "Serpent Spore!" Shouted a boy from the center of the pack, and the entrance to the common room opened. Harry and Ron ducked in the doorway behind the boys making sure to not make contact. The common room was packed with nearly all the Slytherins who had formed a semi-circle around none other than Draco. "Traitor!" screeched an unknown voice from the pack. Malfoy's face was growing redder by the minute. He was defenseless, standing there like a statue as if something had sucked the life out him. For a moment, Harry and Ron felt bad for him, but then they remembered everything he had done to them, and possibly to Hermione. "What should we do to him first?" Blaised questioned the group. "Beat him with a bludger!" Shouted Derrick, one of the Slytherin beaters. "No, no, no!" Argued Miles Bletchely. "Do you know what Snape will do when he finds out we hurt his little baby boy? I say we get some sleep and brainstorm some ways of public humiliation for breakfast tomorrow!" He snickered. The room erupted in laughter, and the Slyetherins filed away to their dormitories, leaving Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle standing in the center of the common room. Malfoy fell back onto a couch next to Crabbe and Goyle to embarrass to lift his up. "Alright Draco, their gone. Now tell us you were just toying with her…and didn't actually WANT to kiss her", Crabbe said nervously. Malfoy didn't answer; he just buried his head deeper into his knees. Crabbe and Goyle exchanged looks of concern as well as Harry and Ron, beneath the cloak. "I-I-it was an accident", Draco murmured so softly only his own ears could hear. "Wait what'd you say Draco?" Goyle stared in disbelief. All of a sudden the life returned to Draco, and his face flushed with anger, as he stood up from the couch. "She kissed ME, but yes I MEANT it! I LIKE Hermione Granger!" He shouted at no one in particular, and stormed out of the common room. Crabbe and Goyle were still in shock frozen on the couch. Beneath the cloak Harry and Ron remained motionless. Could it really be? Did cold hearted Malfoy have feelings, feelings for…Hermione?


End file.
